


Bad Habits (Are Hard to Break)

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Branch: Ardyn Izunia, Enemies to ???, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Fade to Black, Feels, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good Ardyn Izunia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Some Canon Aspects, There's a lot going on tbh, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: “Why are you here?”“A grand question, dear, but alas, not one I have an answer to.” The man tipped his hat in Tsuna’s direction, and threw out a dagger to follow with a warp to avoid yet another blow from Hibari.Tsuna inhaled, bringing his fingers up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “I don't deserve this.”. . .Yeah. Tsunadefinitelydidn’t deserve any of this.In which Tsuna has a terrible habit of making past enemies into allies, and sometimes more.
Relationships: Pre-Sawada Tsunayoshi/Ardyn Izunia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Ardyn Izunia
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Bad Habits (Are Hard to Break)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> Once again, this picks up after [Go Where There is No Path, and Leave a Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188049). This is the first part of Branch: Ardyn Izunia. 
> 
> Me, staring at this fic once it grew out of control: Ardyn, you _bastard_.

While Tsuna hadn’t been originally worried about finding a way back home, once the dawn had come and Ardyn was defeated, he was itching to return to his Guardians. His friends were probably going ballistic at this point, and he knew (from experience) that the only way to calm them down would be for them to see him unharmed and check him over themselves. While he didn’t  _ want _ to leave his brother, he knew, in the end, that this wasn’t his world. 

He had decided to camp at the nearby Haven, not arguing with Noctis when the man refused to leave him on his own, despite Tsuna’s promises of being fine. He was uninjured - just a few scrapes, but mostly he was just tired. Hyper Dying Will took a lot out of him, especially considering he had spent almost a day on his own, fighting Ardyn and the daemons that the other man sent after him. 

He now understood why Noctis spoke with such annoyance and ire over Mindflayers. One had wrapped their tentacles around him and left him covered in a weird, sticky goo. He realized later that the goo was what caused him to run in one direction while thinking he was running in the other. He couldn’t believe that he had to deal with a  _ Status Effect _ . Noctis had been terribly grateful to not have to deal with such things - but, of course, not having to deal with daemons on the daily definitely took the cake. 

“Noct, sit down. You’re going to wear a hole in the Haven,” Tsuna sighed, shaking his head. “Really. I think it’ll be fine. We just...need to wait a little bit.”

The man in question scowled. “Is that the Oracle talking or you’re terrible optimism?” He huffed petulantly. “Should’ve known being around Ryohei changed you. What happened to the nihilistic teenager I befriended?” Noctis sighed dramatically, but ultimately plopped down into a camping chair. 

Tsuna rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the questions. “Shouldn’t you be...I don’t know, with Ignis and Prompto and Gladio? You’ve been gone for ten years.” Honestly, Tsuna would have thought that his brother would be jumping at the chance to spend time with his not-quite-boyfriends-but-more than-best-friends friends once more. 

“I have the rest of my life to spend time with them.” Noctis stated quietly. The other part of Noctis’ comment remained unspoken. Tsuna would be gone soon, and they weren’t sure if they would ever see each other again. 

“Hey,” Tsuna stood up, then shuffled forward. He placed his hand on Noctis’ arm. “It’ll be okay. Everything works out, you know? Besides, I think...I think there’s someone up there on our side,” he explained with a half smile. 

Noctis looked at him, confused. “How can you say that?” He shook his head. “I was destined to  _ die _ , Tsuna. They brought you to a world you don’t belong in.  _ You _ could have  _ died! _ ”

“But we didn’t!” The brunette snorted, patting his brother on the bicep. “I could have died a lot of times, Noct. I’m still here, right?” He squeezed Noctis’ arm. “ _ You’re _ still here, too, aren’t you? Someone up there has got to be sliding things in our favor.” Tsuna paused. “I think it might be Luna...” 

Tusna watched Noctis stiffen, felt the muscles tense beneath his fingers, “what?” 

“A-ah, well! It’s just that I...heard someone? Talking to me? When I first showed up, I mean. She mentioned you.” He paused, “and being an Oracle.” He winced, huffing when Noctis swatted at his shoulder. 

“Called it!” Noctis chirped excitedly. “There’s never been a male Oracle before, but! I!” He swatted Tsuna. “Called!” Another swat. “It!” Swat.

“Idiot...” Tsuna shook his head fondly, shoving at Noctis before slumping back into his camping chair. He didn’t believe he was an Oracle. He was...just being guided to help Noctis. He wasn’t an Oracle. “I’m sure you’ll find me again. Or I’ll find you. This isn’t the last we’ll see of each other.”

Noctis raised his arms over his head, stretching his sore muscles. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Think this is your last night here?” Tsuna gave him a thin smile in response. He knew his time on Eos was coming to a close for now. Even though he knew he would be able to see Noctis again - that eventually he will be able to come back to Eos, or Noctis to Earth, it didn’t soothe the pang he felt as he thought about being separated from his brother. Noctis sighed. “Alright, man. I guess I’ll see you soon, then.” 

Noctis moved towards Tsuna, plopping himself down right on top of the brunette, laughing loudly over Tsuna’s squawk of disapproval. For now, Tsuna would let himself have this. Come morning, he would be back in his world. He hoped to go back to his bedroom. He’d hate to pop in somewhere embarrassing.

* * *

Tsuna hated the fact that his luck was so selective that he ended up poofing into existence on top of Mukuro’s lap. The Mist was startled for a moment, and the room was silent for a long while before Mukuro’s laugh circled through the meeting room. 

“We were wondering when you would show up again, Useless Tsuna,” Reborn groused, slipping his fedora down his face. “Is Noctis with you?” 

Tsuna didn’t respond, biting his lip and looking down. His friends’ sudden questions and clamor died down at his silence. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hibari stood up, stalking out of the room. Tsuna winced, knowing that his Cloud was upset and that it was likely that he would be looking over paperwork due to destruction at a later point in the week. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset over it, since he very much wanted to hit something, too, even if he knew that it wasn’t the end.

Tsuna sighed, extracting himself from his Mist’s grasp. The man leaned forward, squinting at Tsuna. “You...hm.” 

“What?” Tsuna asked, feeling his hackles rise. He didn’t want to be caught off-guard with anything. He didn’t know what being on Eos could have done to him, and if Mukuro noticed something, then he wanted to know  _ what. _

“It just...feels like there’s something new. Were you around other Flames, Tsunayoshi?” Mukuro asked. 

The don shook his head slowly. He hadn’t been around anyone Flame Active. The closest one to go Active had been Noctis, and yet he still remained without his Sky. He didn’t get a chance to really talk to the other three, even though it shouldn’t matter since he was pretty sure they were all latent. Although, when Tsuna reached inside of himself, tentatively plucking on each one of the bonds he shared with his people, he found that there  _ was _ something there. Something new.

He wasn’t sure if this development would bear good news. 

“Well,” Tsuna started, “all we can do is wait. Maybe it’ll fade since I’m not there?” There were a few murmurs around him that agreed to keep the situation monitored. Then, there was silence. 

No one wanted to talk about how Noctis wasn’t there with them.

* * *

Tsuna found Hibari, hours later, sitting on one of the highest points of the roof. He could never get over how the Cloud never feared heights. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he and Noctis got along. Among other things, neither men were afraid of falling. 

He carefully made his way up, watching his step and being aware of where he placed his feet. He sat a good distance away from Hibari, neither man starting a conversation for a long while.

“He...he isn’t dead, Kyoya. I was there and made sure of that. He is, however, not  _ here _ .” There was a sharp intake of breath from his Cloud. He sighed quietly, “I know that we’ll see him again.” 

Kyoya was silent for a long while, and Tsuna was almost certain that he wouldn’t be getting any response from the man. He stood up, about to return to the main parts of the mansion and leave Hibari to grieve on his own. 

Just as he was about to climb down, the man spoke. “You may not have realized it, omnivore, but he is just as much my Sky as you are.” Tsuna closed his eyes, forcing down the feelings of grief he felt for his comrade. He had a feeling that was the case, if he were honest. He didn’t mind it one bit, however. Tsuna was just lucky that his loyalties lay with Noctis, just as Noctis’ loyalties lay with him. 

“He’ll come back, Kyoya,” Tsuna raised his head, looking straight at Hibari. His eyes glowed slightly. “That,” he began, “I can promise you.” 

“Hn, we shall see.” It wasn’t like Hibari to openly doubt him, but Tsuna supposes that he couldn’t blame the man. Noctis was...not there. He was in another  _ universe _ , and it was more than a little difficult to cross that sea. Even if he’s managed it before. He wasn’t in control of it, so did it really count?

Tsuna could only hope that Noctis would show up again soon.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Tsuna woke up at three in the morning, a strange feeling settling over him. It wasn’t the buzzing under his skin that Noctis had explained to him once, but there was no doubt that something was going to happen - soon. He only wished that he knew  _ what _ he was supposed to expect, but he doubted that Giotto would be as kind as to let him know. People liked to paint this saintly picture of Primo, but no one seemed to understand just how much of a goblin shit his ancestor actually was. Tsuna knew firsthand, that’s for sure. 

He tried to go back to sleep. He had even pulled the pillow over his head and burrowed further under his covers, but even then, it didn’t seem to help. He groaned loudly, staring up at the ceiling instead, hoping that he would be given answers. He’s been having trouble sleeping, mostly because he misses his brother, but it’s been bearable, at least. 

Tsuna was on the precipice of sleep, just about to teeter back into dreamland, but quickly jerked awake at the loud noise that rang through the mansion.

Great. Just what he needed. An attack on Vongola at three in the morning. Sometimes, he really hated the fact that he didn’t work a normal nine-to-five job. He jumped out of bed, rubbed at his face and pulled on a loose nightshirt. He was already wearing sweatpants, and as much as Reborn might scold him later for not wearing his suit to a fight, time was of the essence at the moment. Tsuna needed to be out there fighting with his Elements, even if Reborn told him that they were there to protect him. Boss or not, Tsuna was going out there to keep his friends safe, and fight alongside them. Just like how he was able to fight with Noctis. 

Noctis. 

_ Noctis! _

Was he back? Was that what was happening? He couldn’t be sure until he was out there with eyes on the situation, but it was possible that Noctis returning might have tripped some alarm! Which would have likely alerted Hibari first, and the Cloud’s way of saying ‘welcome back, I missed you’ was through an immediate fight. 

Six, he was going to have so much paperwork.

* * *

The moment that Tsuna came upon the wreckage of the west wing of the mansion, he had to shake his head and let out a low whistle. His daggers were with him, drawn and poised for attack, and he was wearing his gloves. “I swear...” he muttered darkly, searching the rubble for any sight of his friends.

The don heard a loud crash followed by a distant, lyrical voice. He paused, realizing  _ very _ quickly that this was  _ not _ Noctis fighting against Hibari. He noticed a stick of dynamite being thrown in the direction away from his position, which meant that Gokudera was nearby. Tsuna quickly made his way through, crouching and trying his hardest to remain hidden. 

“Yo, Tsuna!” A voice called out lowly. Tsuna turned his head, noticing Yamamoto kneeling behind a large chunk of the wall that had been broken off. Tsuna hurried over. 

“Takeshi,” he breathed, he schooled his expression into neutrality. “Report.”

“Single combatant.” That was off. Most of the time it was a small army that would storm Vongola Mansion. “Weapon total unknown. Trained. We don’t know how he got in.” He paused, his jaw clenching for a moment before forcing himself to relax. “He fights like Noct, Tsuna.”

Tsuna felt his heart leap to his throat. “What does that mean?” He asked carefully. It’s possible that Takeshi just meant that they physically fought like Noctis. If that was the case, it was likely that his friends were fighting Prompto, Gladiolus, or Ignis. Any of those wouldn’t have a good outcome, that’s for sure. Yamamoto didn’t respond for a bit, and Tsuna barked at him. “Report!”

The man straightened, the training Reborn ingrained into all Tsuna’s Elements jumping to the front. “He’s warping, Boss.”

Tsuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Get the others. Fall back.” He ordered. “I’ll take care of this.”

“Tsuna -”

“ _ Fall back! _ ” Tsuna snapped. He was  _ so _ not in the mood to deal with this. He lifted his gaze skyward, glaring. He didn’t understand why the Astrals thought that  _ this _ would be a good idea. When Yamamoto didn’t listen, Tsuna turned to look at his friend. His eyes glowed gently, “I can see the ear piece, Yamamoto. Relay my orders. None of you are prepared for him. Fall. Back. I’ll handle it.”

“What makes you think you can handle him, Tsuna?” Yamamoto bit out in response. Tsuna was definitely not appreciative to the questioning while there was a fight going on. He was giving an order, as a boss, not a friend, and Yamamoto was deliberately not listening. It certainly ruffled his feathers. 

Just as he was about to snap back an answer, there was another loud explosion. Tsuna sent a sharp look to Yamamoto,  _ daring _ his Rain to disobey. He sent a pulse of his Flame out, pleased when he felt Yamamoto’s answer in return. He turned away, sprinting towards the fight. He was glad to distantly hear Yamamoto call for a retreat, and felt his Flames calm once he stopped seeing the explosives being thrown into the air and the bullets stop. There was still someone fighting. Hibari, most likely, but also likely Reborn. Those two were the most protective.

When he reached the clearing in which the battle was taking place, he gave a heavy sigh. “I thought I ordered a retreat,” Tsuna stated sourly once he noticed that  _ both _ Hibari and Reborn were there. This would only make things more difficult. He ignored the enemy in favor or chewing out his two Elements. 

Ardyn didn’t even seem to pay him mind, much too interested in dodging blow after blow from the two feral men that seemed to only become more and more frustrated as time went on. Tsuna growled to himself. “Stop,” he said. No one listened. “By the fucking  _ Six _ , stop fighting and fall back!”

_ That _ seemed to gain Ardyn’s attention. “Oh?” The man questioned, warping out of range from both attacks aimed at him. “Why, would you look at that! The man of no consequence!” He laughed brightly, amused. 

Tsuna squinted at the man. Ardyn was...different. His Flames could feel it, and the way that the man was acting was...different. Subtle, yes, but still there. Ardyn seemed  _ lighter _ . Tsuna frowned, cocking his head to the side. “Why are you here?” 

“A grand question, dear, but alas, not one I have an answer to.” The man tipped his hat in Tsuna’s direction, and threw out a dagger to follow with a warp to avoid yet another blow from Hibari. 

Tsuna inhaled, bringing his fingers up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “I don't deserve this.” 

Reborn slid up next to Tsuna. “Tsunayoshi,” Reborn stated lowly; dangerously. “What is going on?”

Hibari grunted, sliding into place on the other side of Tsuna, “he’s the one who was supposed to kill Noctis. Ardyn.”

Ardyn glanced at Hibari and hummed, “my, aren’t you an observant fellow. Yes, that would be me. Although, I do believe it was due to you, darling,” he nodded to Tsuna, “that Noctis still lives. The True King certainly gets around, doesn’t he?” Then, he gave a mock bow in Reborn’s direction, smiling predatorily. 

Tsuna let out a groan. “Reborn, meet Ardyn Izunia, the Accursed.”

“Well, that’s not very nice.”

Reborn blinked. Tsuna glared heatedly, “I don’t think I gotta remind you about the fact that you almost killed me!” 

“And yet, you live,” Ardyn mused, as if he was finding this all terribly amusing. He probably did. Tsuna felt his fingers twitch around the handles of daggers. 

Tsuna went to open his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but was cut off by the soft “oh, no,” that came from Reborn. He turned to look at his tutor, noticing the grim expression on the man’s face. Hibari looked to Reborn, and whatever he found in the hitman’s face made his own sour. 

Tsuna didn’t understand the mini conversation happening over his head. He didn’t even attempt to decode it. Ardyn was busy studying him, and Tsuna, likewise, was studying Ardyn. 

Tsuna sighed. “You’re...not evil.” He stated finally, voice full of air, yet his face was exceptionally blank. Save for the slight orange glow in his eyes, that is. Ardyn huffed, crossing his arms, similar to the way that Noctis would. The man lifted his nose up, looking away. 

“I would like the record to show that  _ I _ was never evil,” Ardyn sniffed. “It was the  _ Scourge _ that was evil. That and those damn Astrals.”

Tsuna felt a pang of sympathy for the other, but kept it hidden. As much as he could, at least. Ardyn still tried to kill him, after all. He did, however, know what it was like to be bound by fate. He had been attached to Noctis by the hip for the past ten years, after all.

Ten years that Ardyna had terrorized Noctis’ friends and all of Eos... 

Tsuna really didn’t think he deserved any of this. Ardyn looked at him, a warm and mischievous smile on his face. Tsuna refused to acknowledge how  _ nice _ it made the man look. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced, my dear. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, and it is my  _ absolute pleasure _ to make your acquaintance.”

His brain short-circuited. Yeah. Tsuna  _ definitely  _ didn’t deserve any of this.

* * *

Ardyn was lounging on the loveseat in his office. Tsuna stared at him from his place behind his desk, wondering when his life became a really bad sit-com. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so shocked,” Ardyn drawled lazily, twirling a dagger to keep himself busy. Tsuna hated that they shared the same habit. He glanced at his daggers that sat on either side of him, still incredibly wary of Ardyn despite the fact that the other hadn’t attacked since Tsuna called for his Elements to retreat. 

The fact that Ardyn was so incredibly well behaved put Tsuna on edge. He was almost certain that Ardyn knew this, and reveled in the fact. 

Tsuna pursed his lips. “Shocked over what? That someone I helped kill is suddenly sitting on my loveseat in my office? That you are apparently one of Noctis’ ancestors? That you are even here on Earth? Take your pick, Ardyn.”

Ardyn flashed him a grin before it morphed into a smirk. “All of the above, I presume. If it makes you feel any better, you and dear Noctis  _ did _ end me. However, if he was allowed to live, I think the assholes who started this felt as if  _ I  _ should be given a second chance.” Tsuna grumbled to himself. “I believe it was Shiva who managed to convince them. She is, after all, quite fond of us mortals.”

“I thought you were immortal,” Tsuna interjected. 

The man waved his hand, "semantics. Besides," he pricked the tip of his finger with the dagger. “I bleed red once more, darling,” there was a hint of teeth in Ardyn’s smile. “Anyhow, it was decided that I should be returned to the land of the living. Bahamut insisted that I was dropped somewhere specific. I didn’t know where that was at the time, but, oh my, he is  _ quite _ petty! Bahamut was not very happy with your dismissal of the prophecy, not one bit!” Ardyn laughed, “for that, I thank you. You have no inkling of an idea of how long I’ve wished to screw over the Astrals.”

Tsuna’s cheeks puffed up. “I wasn’t trying to screw over anyone! I just - I couldn’t just let my best friend die!” He snapped, glaring heatedly. “I owed him a life debt, and I had intended to pay back - with interest.” 

“Yes, yes, how utterly  _ heroic _ ,” Ardyn jeered, “it doesn’t matter now, does it? What’s done is done. Noctis lives, and so do I.” There was a self-satisfied aura about Ardyn that caused Tsuna to huff. “I never did get the name of my hero,” Ardyn mused, raising a brow at Tsuna. “How rude for a host to not introduce themselves.” 

“You tricked Noct and his friends.”

“Is bringing up the past something you do often?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Ardyn. Is expecting others to treat you differently than how you treat them something you do often?”

The other brow joined its twin. “Touché, darling, touché.” 

If Tsuna felt the corner of lip twitch in want to smile, then he ignored it.

* * *

Later that day, Tsuna decided that he needed to leave the safety of his office and address his Elements and assess the damage. The moment he stood and moved to the door, Ardyn was two paces behind him and one pace to the left. Tsuna twisted his head to look at the older man, quirking a brow. 

“Surely you would not leave me to my own devices, would you?” Ardyn asked innocently, but his eyes were filled with a gleam that Tsuna had often seen in Mukuro. He pursed his lips, but then rolled his shoulders back and told Ardyn to follow him and to  _ not _ instigate anything.

Ardyn grabbed his hat, placing it over his heart and bowing slightly, the twinkle never leaving his gaze, “of course, sir.” 

Tsuna chose not to answer, and instead made his way to Meeting Room 1. He had already sent a mass message out that stated he required everyone on ground to be present. Which meant that all of them, sans Lambo (who was visiting his mother in Namimori) were there. 

He stopped at the door, closing his eyes. This was going to be chaos, no doubt. Everyone had gotten there before him. He could feel the bonds that tied his Elements to him, and he to them, thrumming with nerves. He could feel another one, loose and trailing, but still strong and so,  _ so _ bright. Tsuna smiled, knowing it was Noctis. He took another breath, and pushed open the door. 

All of his friends were immediately on their feet. 

“Decimo!” Gokudera called out.

“Boss!” Ah, that was Chrome and Ryohei.

No one called for Tsuna. He assumed it was because this was an ‘official’ situation. It felt odd for no one to say his name, though. He couldn’t be upset that they were following protocol, however. He quickly glanced around, noticing that Yamamoto stood off to the side, a sour expression on his face with his eyes hard. 

“Hey, guys,” Tsuna murmured. “So, don’t freak out.” Gokudera’s eyes narrowed. “Look, I can explain, alright? So, don’t freak out.” 

“Pretty sure the last time I said that, my brother led a coup.” Ardyn added conversationally as he leaned casually against the frame of the door.  _ So _ not helpful, Tsuna thought.

The reaction was instant. 

Yamamoto had drawn his sword, holding it out in front of him, Gokudera had reached for his box weapon, his ring lit with Storm Flames. Mukuro and Chrome had both materialized their tridents, standing side by side with equally intense expressions. Ryohei stood, hands brought up in front of him and gun resting snugly against his hip. 

Gokudera’s eyes narrowed further the moment that Tsuna stepped in front of the stranger that they had been fighting earlier. “Decimo, please step out of the way.” His words were phrased as request, but Tsuna felt something flare up inside of him since he  _ knew _ it was an order. 

“Stand down,” he stated calmly, turning his head for a quick moment to glance at Ardyn and make sure the other wasn’t ready to attack. The man was still leaning against the door frame, a pleasant smile on his face. He faced his friends once more. No one had moved. “I said stand down! This is the second time today you’ve all went against my orders as Boss! You might be my best friends but I will not have you undermining the authority you all so desperately wanted me to take control of!” He snapped, feeling his Flames dance under his skin, wishing to make an appearance and bend the others in the room to his Will.

The weapons were lowered, and Gokudera looked away, face burning. Yamamoto pursed his lips, still remaining silent. Hibari and Reborn both stood off to the side, watching the scene. Tsuna was sure that the pride he was seeing in Reborn’s eyes were because he was  _ finally _ growing a backbone. 

Jokes on him, Tsuna thought, since he’s always had one. It just happened to take human form before. Noctis acted as an embodiment of his Will. The older man just so happened to be so incredibly attuned to Tsuna that he realized what was needed before Tsuna even did.

“Thank you,” he said, now walking into the meeting room. “Alright. This is Ardyn. He was the one I fought against when I went to Eos with Noct.” Silence. Good. “He’s the one who was meant to kill Noct, but instead, Noct and I killed him. He’s not evil anymore.”

It was Mukuro who spoke first. “Tsunayoshi,” he sighed, “I do not think you have realized this, but you’ve formed a  _ nasty  _ habit of befriending those who once tried to kill you.”

Tsuna spluttered, “e-excuse me?”

Chrome snorted. It was an un-ladylike sound that she attempted to cover up with a cough. She had to agree with Mukuro, though. The male counterpart to Tsuna’s Mists continued, completely unruffled. “Hayato tried to kill you upon first meetings, did he not? Reborn was often trying to shoot you. The skylark beat you within an inch of your life  _ plenty _ of times. Byakuran killed your future self, and then tried to kill  _ you _ . You killed him, and now we have an alliance with him. The Varia tried to kill you. They tried to kill all of us, actually - do not think we don’t know you and Squalo like to sneak off together to talk -” Tsuna made a strangled noise, “or that no one notices when you and Xanxus drunkenly spar at one in the afternoon. Oh, and, of course, let us not forget  _ me _ , dear Tsunayoshi. Here I stand, one of you most trusted confidants, hm?” 

Tsuna gaped, his mouth opening and closing a few times. He couldn’t find any fault with what Mukuro said because it was  _ true _ . He really did become friends with those who tried to kill him.

“Tsunayoshi,” Ardyn hummed. He was speaking to himself, testing the name on his tongue, but Tsuna heard him clearly. He hated that he liked the way Ardyn’s strange accent made his name sound. Then, quieter, Ardyn murmured to himself, “Tsunayoshi Nox Fleuret? That doesn’t seem right...”

Tsuna whirled on him, eyes glowing. He tolerated Noctis saying it, but he wouldn’t hear it from Ardyn. “I am not an Oracle!” He hissed between clenched teeth. “My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am not from your world. Noctis may think I’m an Oracle, but I’m  _ not _ . I’ve never been able to do those things! I can’t heal, I can’t bring hope, I’m not royalty, and I am certainly not female! The last Oracle was Lady Lunafreya and  _ you _ killed her!” 

The room was silent after Tsuna’s outburst. Rightly so, considering that it was completely unexpected. Ardyn had the decency to avert his gaze. Good. Tsuna hoped he was guilty for all the death and destruction he caused. “You killed Luna. You killed Noct’s dad, and you killed Gladio’s. You killed a lot of people, Ardyn.  _ Good _ people. You were the reason Ignis went blind - he needed to protect those around him from  _ you _ . You made Noctis push Prompto off the train.” His voice was calm and cool: factually and to the point. He looked at Ardyn. “I would think that after your brother’s betrayal you would not wish that sort of pain upon anyone.” He stated finally.

Out of everything Tsuna said,  _ that _ seemed to knock Ardyn off-kilter the most. Tsuna didn’t understand why, but he would later. Later, he would realize that he wasn’t told that. The only hint he had gotten was Ardyn’s offhand comment without context. He knew it happened but he didn’t know how. Giotto, most likely. Maybe Luna. He turned back to his Elements. “Someone find him a guest bedroom, please. I need a minute.” He turned back around, ready to stalk past Ardyn in the doorway when the man reached out to him.

He leapt back as far as he could, staring incredulously at the other as his Flames burst forth to his aid. He took a steadying breath, and only then did he realize that Ardyn had not moved. He hadn’t budged an inch. 

His magic, a part of Tsuna’s mind supplied. His magic tried to reach out to him. He drew himself to stand straighter, ignoring the tightness of his skin and the sinking feeling in his stomach and forced himself to walk past Ardyn and down the hallway. 

He needed a drink.

* * *

Ardyn was quiet as the brunette’s friends argued amongst themselves. There was one, the vicious one without the hat from earlier, studying him. Ardyn was tempted to make a snippy remark, but the words that Tsunayoshi hissed at him had culled any of those urges. 

It wasn’t like Tsunayoshi was wrong, after all. Ardyn had done all those things and more. He had reveled in the mayhem he caused. Messing with the Prince and his party had brought him immense joy - it told him that everything was going according to plan. Soon, he would be free, and his cursed line would end. There would be no more suffering. 

He tormented and terrorized the would-be king simply because he was petty and vindictive. The Astrals had chosen  _ Noctis _ when  _ he  _ had been the one to devote his life in service. They had thought some  _ brat _ was more qualified to be the King of Light than Ardyn, even after the man had done everything that the gods asked of him. 

He wanted Noctis as broken as he was, and in order to have that, he needed to hurt the people the Prince was closest to. If Noctis was anything like him, he knew that the young man would be more concerned over the people of Lucis, and even more over those he held near and dear to his heart than himself. As much as Ardyn could appreciate the steadfast loyalty that the three Crownsguard showed, he couldn’t help but be frustrated. Didn’t they realize that they would no longer be in danger if they simply left Noctis’ side? After the advisor became blind, he would have thought that they would have all been scared off. He would have assumed that the one now without sight, and the wayward Magitek baby would have gone running. Or, at least they would have stayed put.

Ardyn had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realized someone approaching him. It was the same person that had been staring at him. “Yes?” He asked, raising a brow. “Can I help you?”

The other rolled his eyes, “hn. Follow me.”

So, he did. After all, who was Ardyn to refuse?

* * *

The room wasn’t extravagant. Ardyn, for all his theatrics, was relieved over this. He had been concerned about how the room might have been decorated. There was no need, since it appeared to be neat and rather simple. 

“The omnivore needs to get his thoughts in order.” The man told him. “Someone will find you for dinner later.” Ardyn could hear the unspoken ‘do not leave this room’ in the other’s words. 

Perhaps he ought to start listening to others for once. Would the new Oracle talk to him once more if he did? Tsunayoshi might have declared himself not an Oracle, but Ardyn knew. Ardyn knew, and it's likely his descendant did, too. Tsunayoshi would have to accept it at some point. 

Ardyn sighed, settling on the bed. He looked up at the high ceiling, frowning to himself.

Why couldn’t he have just stayed dead?

**Author's Note:**

> There are a definite part two because this fucker really just. Would not let me stop writing for him. Am I surprised? Not in the least. 
> 
> Tbh I feel like this is a lot of info dump/exposition but also like,,, I don't want to get rid of it? So, y'all get this and then a part 2 to look forward to in the next few days! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! If ya did, please hit that kudos button, favorite, or leave a comment! Thank you!!


End file.
